Monitors can detect and monitor traffic on a computing network. The monitors can monitor traffic on a computing network to determine properties associated with the traffic. The traffic can include encrypted data and the monitor can decrypt the encrypted data to obtain properties associated with the portion of the traffic that includes encrypted data.